Can't Read the Cover
by Tai-sensei
Summary: A series of one shots featuring my favorite but often ignored characters Ryohei Sasagawa and Romario. pairings will include Romario/Kusakabe, 3364, D18, Romario33, as well as others I haven't written yet. includes yaoi don't know what it is, look it up
1. Birthdays

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR but this story idea is mine. Enjoy.**

Ryohei was breathing hard making clouds of stream rise past his head each time he exhaled. His heart was thumping heavily, the hard off beat to the rhythm of his feet on pavement.

'_Any second now . . . . any second,'_ he thought, obsessively clutching his cell phone tight in his hand. _'They said it'd be anytime . . . that they'd call me. They said.'_ the thought ran through his head round and round as he ran round and round the small track.

His breath was getting short and hard, he'd been running full out for almost twenty minutes, but he couldn't sit still. He had to burn off this anxiety, too much extreme suspense was driving him crazy.

'_Any time. Taco head promised he'd call. He promised . . . anytime now,'_ he pushed himself to go faster not noticing the chill night air as he continued to run round and round, street lamps lighting his way. His dress shoes slid on the rubber track and his tie was whipping behind him, probably wrinkling beyond repair. He didn't care though, too caught up hi his own thoughts.

Suddenly the phone in his hand started to vibrate and scream his familiar ringtone. He was too surprised to react for a moment but he was soon sliding to a stop and stabbing at the buttons on the tiny device.

"Taco head?" he practically yelled, trying to catch his breath.

"Che it's a phone Turf top you don't have to scream into it," Gokudera scoffed at him.

"Sorry to the extreme . . . Is it time yet?" Ryohei panted, already jogging back to the hospital's main entrance.

"Shit Lawn Head did you seriously go for a run. I was kidding, it's like 3:00 am," the bomber started to ramble.

"Gokudera!" Ryohei snapped, losing his patience to the extreme.

"Alright alright. It's time . . . you remember the room number?"

"Wrote it down to the extreme," Ryohei said before snapping the phone shut and checking the number hastily written on his hand.

"Do you want to hold him Oniisan?" Kyoko asked sweetly, though her voice sounded exhausted.

Ryohei gaped at her in surprise, stepping away from the bed. "I . . . I'm not . . ."

"It's okay Oniisan. It's not very hard," Sawada told him, gently brushing sweaty hair off his tired wife's forehead.

"Go for it Sempai," Yamamoto added giving the boxer a push back towards the bed.

"But . . . but what if I extremely drop him?" Ryohei stammered.

"You won't," Tsuna assured. "Hold you arms like this," he instructed, carefully showing his nervous brother-in-law what to do.

Ryohei nodded, his face serious as he did exactly as Tsuna showed him. He couldn't help the thrill of fear that ran through him as the extremely fragile blanket wrapped bundle was place in his arms. Suddenly he was looking down into a pair of blinking gray eyes in a round red wrinkled face topped with a tuft of light almost white hair.

"Extreme," he whispered, relaxing as he swayed slightly, rocking the baby in his arms.

"What's his name Judaime?"

"Kaito," Sawada said softly before kissing Kyoko's forehead.

"Kaito . . ." Ryohei repeated, a bright smile on his face. "He's going to be extreme."


	2. Seeing Double

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR but this story idea is mine.**

**A/N: Just a blip that came to me in a dream.  
**

Ryohei Sasagawa swallowed hard, gray eyes following a drop of sweat running over hot skin. At 14 he was seeing double. Two muscled chests rippling and covered in sweat slicked golden skin. Two heads of light brown hair curling around four identical ears. Two luscious sinful mouths, one smirking darkly, the other whispering. Too close, skin against skin, hot breath over a muscled neck drawing out goosebumps.

"Oi Sasagawa! You asleep or something?" a voice squawked in his ear, making the silver haired junior boxer jump, gloved hands going to his lap as he shifted in his now uncomfortably tight shorts.

"I'm fine to the extreme Kajero-sensei," he said hoarsely, eyes flicking back to the irresistible bodies pressed so close together across the room.

Kajero followed his line of sight. "You letting those Kagomo twins psych you out? They're nothing put a pair of pushovers, now get you head back in the game alright?" his coach barked gruffly, slapping him on the back.

"To the extreme" Ryohei said, forcing his usual exuberance as he waited for his coach to walk away, hands still covering his lap.

"You okay over there little boy?" one of the twins shouted mockingly at him.

He felt himself start to flush across his bare chest and up his neck until his face was on fire. His eyes flicked back to the twins again.

One was draped over the other's back, nuzzling his neck, hands rubbing down his chest, tweaking nipples and teasing flesh.

Ryohei started to choke and looked away heat rising even more in his face and groin.

"If you need any help with that just call," one of them purred at him before they both started to laugh.

Ryohei flinched as the laughter continued to echo even after they had left the locker room.


	3. What's In a Name

**Diclaimer: I don't own KHR but this story idea is mine.**

**A/N: Just a story thing I thought up. Based on various events over the 10 years since the two first met. Romario33  
**

*First Meeting*

"Hey Ramolivo!" Ryohei yelled breathlessly, chasing after the dark haired man walking quickly away from him. "Oi Ramolivo . . . . Hey!" he yelled again, jogging to catch up but the man still hadn't turned around. _'Maybe he's deaf,'_ he thought before pausing to yell, "Hey old man with the extreme mustache!"

Romario paused suddenly and looked around. "Are you talking to me?" he asked the white haired teen chasing him.

"Who the hell else would I extremely be talking to Ramolivo?" The teen asked loudly.

"Ramolivo?" the older man asked in confusion.

"Yeah . . . the guy with the extreme turtle sent me to get you. He said 'Tell Ramolivo that Zenio is too big and he needs to come help' to the extreme," the teen said quickly, grabbing Romario's hand to pull him along.

"Oh . . . umm it's actually Romario," the Italian corrected.

"What?"

"My name is Romario."

"I see to the extreme. I'm Sasagawa Ryohei," the teen said with a bright smile as they continued to run.

*1 Year Later*

Romario sighed happily as he lounged lazily in the sun like some sort of mustached Italian cat. He'd been working hard lately, harder than usual trying to keep up with his accident prone boss as the young man chased his overly violent boyfriend, while still keeping the resulting amount of paperwork at a manageable level. Finally though they were safely back home and Boss was supposedly working in his office, though more likely he was locked in a closet with said violent boyfriend, and Romario finally had a moment's peace to lay out by the pool and relax.

He stretched and hummed happily as the sun warmed him and soon his eyes were closing sleepily behind dark tinted glasses. _'This is the life,'_ he thought before he started to doze.

"Hey Rozomilio!" a harsh voice shouted, breaking the moment and making the mustached Italian jerk sharply, almost forcing his chair to fold in on him.

"What?" he shouted back startled and annoyed as a familiar white haired teen came striding up to him shirtless in the sun. He was muscular and for a moment Romario was distracted by his rippling golden skin. Professional or not he was still a man, but he soon had a hold on himself and was looking pointedly into bright gray eyes.

"What can I do for you Sasagawa?" he asked again, more polite this time.

"I want to extremely box with you," the teenager announced bluntly.

"Box?"

"To the extreme. Hibari is busy training with Dino. He said to ask you before he kicked me out of the house."

'_Figures,' _the older man thought, _'guess Boss won't be getting any work done today.'_

"So how about it Rozomilio? You wanna extremely train?"

Romario sighed but gave in, why not it's not like he could get any work done with Boss 'occupying' the office. "Alright . . . but Sasagawa, my name is Romario."

*1 Years Later*

The clock was ticking painfully loud. The rhythmic sound was jarring to the older man's nerves, making him practically flinch every time he heard it. His stomach rolled and he pressed his face into his hands, pressing his palms against his eyes trying to drive away the sight of his bleeding boss from his mind.

A sniper had caught him and only a twist of luck had saved him, forcing the bullet through his collar bone rather than through his lung or heart.

"Jesus," he whispered, too tired to cross himself as the image of his boss collapsing in a spray of blood played on and on in his mind. His eyes started to burn and he rubbed at them harder until he saw spots, willing the tears to stop and his breathing to calm. He'd only just managed to pull himself together when a hand touched his shoulder making him quickly sit up, almost smashing his head into the face that hovered close to him.

"You should extremely be at home Rostamo. The doctor told you to leave hours ago," the white haired Vongola told him, presenting him a cup of coffee. Romario took it from the teen's bandaged hands and sipped it mindlessly. He didn't really want it but he appreciated the effort.

"I can't leave, not with Boss here. I need to stay."

"Hibari and the bald guy are watching him, besides the doctor said he wouldn't be doing anything for the next few days but sleeping to the extreme," the boxer tried to soothe.

But Romario shook his head, set his cup of coffee aside and leaned back in the tiny waiting room chair, ignoring the way his back practically screamed in protest. "I need to stay," he repeated.

Sasagawa looked at him, his gray eyes serious. "You won't be much good to him if you run yourself extremely into the ground."

The Italian had to smile at the teen's reasoning. "Fine," he agreed, getting stiffly to his feet. He let the kid drive him home, hardly fearing for his life. He even allowed the eager to help boxer pull off his shoes and cover him with a blanket as he fell into bed.

"Sleep Rostamo," the boxer said gently, taking his glasses and caressing his face.

"It's Romario," the older man couldn't help but mumble as he fell asleep.

*3 Years Later*

Romario opened his eyes to a dark room; he groaned softly and reached for his glasses so he could see the clock. 3:27 AM. The Italian sat up stiffly, wondering what had woke him and decided he might as well grab some water before going back to sleep. He was pulling on his robe when he heard a faint pounding on the door. "What the hell?" he grumbled, heading quickly down the stairs. He felt a twist of fear as he unlocked the door. _'Please don't let it be . . .'_

"Sasagawa?" The older man sighed in relief as the twenty-one year old Vongola boxer practically fell into his door smelling like he'd been bathed in bourbon and carrying half a liquor store.

Romario grabbed the kid's arm, pulling him up and into the house and kicking the door shut. He settled the drunken man into a chair and set the booze on the counter before flicking on the florescent kitchen lights.

"Oww . . . shit," the boxer grumbled covering his eyes.

Romario shook his head and filled a glass of water for him. He turned and was surprised by the younger man's bruised face, swollen left eye and recently split lip. "What happened," he asked, setting the glass down, sloshing water on the counter as he grabbed the other man's chin, moving his head gently to the side so he could get a better look at the damage.

"Hibari's not in Italy right now . . . didn't know who else to drink with . . ." Ryohei slurred, eyes half closed in the light.

"I meant to your face." Romario corrected turning to get the kid some ice.

"Oh . . . Luss and I . . . we had a sorta falling out. He didn't take it too well."

"Oh . . .?" Romario asked angry that the older man had bruised the kid up so bad.

"Yeah . . . not meant to be ya know," the boxer mumbled, pulling a bottle of bourbon out of the bag he'd brought and ignoring the ice the mustached man wanted him to take. He managed to take a few gulps before Romario took the bottle away from him.

"How do you figure that? Maybe you're just in a rough spot?" Romario asked throwing the ice in the sink.

"No. It isn't going to work. I'm in love with someone else," the boxer confessed reaching for his bottle.

Romario steadied him, keeping to bottle and the bag out of his unsteady reach. "I see. Why not be with them?" he asked trying to hide his surprise.

"Can't. Don't think they're interested."

"Don't know until you ask Sasagawa."

Ryohei shrugged, finally sitting back, giving up on getting his bottle.

"Hey Ralamanio . . . why do you always call me Sasagawa?"

"What do you mean?" he asked absently taking a swig of the bourbon. It was his favorite after all.

"Well . . . its jes we've know each other for what . . . 5 years now . . . jus seems so formal."

The Italian chucked. "Tell you what," he took another swig out of the bottle, " you remember my name and I'll call you by your first name. Deal?"

"What . . . I know your name. It's Ramalino . . ., Rockalonio . . . , Rastamano . . ."

"Romario kid. It's Romario. Do we have a deal or not?"

"Deal."

Hours later, laying pressed against a passed out boxer, and why not it was his bed, Romario couldn't help the thrill of excitement that went through him as the drunken man snuggled closer to him and threw a muscled arm over his chest.

*2 Years Later*

Romario shifted slightly, his back aching. He looked at the clock. 7:30. The Vongola would be landing in a few hours. He rubbed his thumb over the limp hand in his surprised at how soft the normally wrapped up skin was.

The figure on the bed was pale, frighteningly so. His skin and hair was barely distinguishable from the crisp white hospital sheets.

The Vongola had been sticking close to home after the failed attack on their boss. He'd never expected to see any of them running toward him on a side street in Rome, especially not Sasagawa. But there he'd been seemingly passing through just in time to take a bullet in the back for Boss's oldest daughter before collapsing and almost bleeding to death. There had been so much blood no one thought he would make it to the hospital much less through surgery to pull the bullet out. But here he was hours later, pale but breathing.

"What the hell were you doing there?" Romario whispered squeezing the hand in his a bit tighter.

"I missed you," the body in the bed whispered hoarsely back.

Romario gasped and looked up into Sasagawa's exhausted gray eyes. "Holy shit kid," he whispered, climbing to his feet and grabbing a small cup of water from a nearby table.

The boxer took a few sips before speaking again. "Things have been busy. Wanted to see you, thought I'd make an extreme visit."

"Heh . . . I'd say you succeeded."

"The girl okay?"

"Scared by just fine. You were amazing Sasagawa."

The younger man smiled at that, his eyes closing again even as he fought his exhaustion.

"Sleep for now. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Hmmm . . . Thanks Razomario," Ryohei whispered before going back to sleep.

"It's Romario," the Italian reminded, glad for the chance to do so as he kissed the sleeping man's forehead.

*3 Years Later*

It was turning out to be a beautiful summer. Spring had been wet but the weather had finally dried out and now the sun was shining while the breeze off the ocean kept things cool. Romario leaned on the railing of the balcony and stared out at the city, trying to decide what to do on his extended weekend Boss had insisted he take. It was the second one in three months. 'You work too hard, you should take it easy.' That's what Boss said, but Romario could read between the lines. He'd be 48 next month, just a few years shy of 50.

His once black hair was turning white and he had wrinkles gathering in the corners of his eyes and mouth. His joints ached every morning, he couldn't keep up with the other guys the way he used to, and if he didn't eat something bran at least once a day things got complicated. He was getting old.

Boss was trying to let him down easy, keep him feeling useful even as he spent more time taking care of paperwork while Dino sent younger men out on real jobs. Even now on his mini vacation Boss was at the De Luca family wedding, Carlos standing a few steps behind him keeping an eye on things.

'_I should be there,'_ he though bitterly, his hands fisted in the metal railing as he fought not to throw the deck furniture over the side in anger.

He didn't look up when someone walked into his room and came to stand just behind him. He didn't need to; there was only one person who really bothered coming to see him anymore. "What can I do for you Sasagawa?"

"Romario . . ."

He looked up at that, shocked to hear his real name said in that voice, something that had never happened in the ten years he'd know the loud boxer.

"Wha . . ."

Suddenly there were warm dry lips on his own and he was pushed back against the railing a hand on his neck pulling him close to a well muscle body. For a second he was too surprised to move, then he threw all thought to the wind and he was kissing back. Then there was a tongue in his mouth and he could taste green tea and something spicy. He couldn't hold back a moan as he wrapped his arms around the body pressed so close to him. Then he needed air and the kiss was over, but there were lips near his ear breathing warm air against his neck, making him shiver as they whispered "Call me Ryohei."


End file.
